Shelby McPheerson
Shelby Elise McPheerson is one of the main characters in the Wiki Channel original series Destiny Calls. She is portrayed by Eleanor Nesbitt. Personality Season 1 Shelby is a tomboyish girl who sees something suspicious in Destiny and in the way she acts when people question alien life. She's tried to get Destiny to tell her everything, but she can't. Unlike Destiny, Shelby takes life very seriously, and doesn't party around. When Destiny tried to convince Shelby to try out for the cheer leading team with her so they could be "cheer twins", Shelby said she'd rather be on the field playing than screaming out for the team to win, when she could just help them win. She thinks that the whole Lyn family is weird. She thinks Destiny is kind of crazy, because she believes in everything. Although Shelby has a girly side too, she almost never shows it. Destiny keeps trying to convince her too, though, but she says it'll be better if she doesn't, because their friendship has a lot to do with them being different. She is very obsessive and would "make a great detective", Destiny says. Biography Background Shelby was the one who showed Destiny around the high school when Destiny first started attending it. Shelby lost her father when she was only 5. Not much is known about Shelby's family yet, or her background before she moved to LA. History http://destinycallstv.wikia.com/wiki/Shelby_McPheerson/Season_1?action=edit edit In Her Destiny Calls, Shelby refers being sent by the principal to give a tour of the school to the new girl, Destiny as "skipping class", but her friend Phoebe corrects her. She meets Destiny and tells Jonah to help her deal with Destiny being a weirdo. She soon realizes Destiny isn't as bad and weird as she thought she was, but she still thinks something is suspicious. Physical Appearance Shelby has long, wavy brown hair, but sometimes she straightens it. She has brown eyes and light skin. Shelby is often shown wearing jeans, tight shirts, leather jackets, but sometimes, she decides to go a little bit more fashionable. She usually likes to wear black. Relationships Family Alicia McPheerson (Mother) Alicia is rarely shown in the series, and Shelby likes to make jokes about her mom. She still says she loves her, though. Friends Destiny Lyn (Best Friend) Shelby and Destiny have this BFF thing where they don't leave each other's side, even if Destiny is annoying to Shelby. Shelby gave Destiny a tour of the school when she first started to attend, and that's when she noticed something strange in Destiny. But she doesn't care, as long as they remain friends. Shelby has been trying to get Destiny to tell her her secrets, and Destiny says she would make a great detective. They always have each other's backs, and will never leave it. (See: Destiny and Shelby) [[Jonah Parker|'Jonah Parker']] (Close Friend) Shelby and Jonah have a "love-hate" relationship, even if Shelby is already taken. They seem to hate each other, but they are still always there for each other, even if it's forced by Destiny. (See: Shelby and Jonah) [[Joseph Dawson|'Joseph Dawson']] (Boyfriend/Best Friend) Shelby and Joseph like each other, and they are best friends. They are always there and Joseph likes to help Shelby with her homework. Shelby says that's what she likes best about him, although she's mentioned a lot of other things she likes. (See: Joseph and Shelby) Dilan Lyn (Friend/Crush on his side) Dilan and Shelby aren't really enemies, but they also don't really like each other that much. Dilan has a massive crush on Shelby, that's for sure, but Shelby isn't interested. She still seems to care for him, because of the fact she lets him down easy. (See: Dilan and Shelby) Dawn Lyn (Friend) Shelby and Dawn have a small bond over the fact that they are both tomboys, except Dawn is more of a tomboy than Shelby. A lot more. They both love playing basketball and are annoyed by Destiny. They seem to be good friends, and it is though Shelby would include Dawn in the BFF Crew if it weren't for Destiny prohibiting it. (See: Shelby and Dawn) Trivia * Shelby hates cheerleading * She lost her father when she was five * She is dating Joseph Dawson * She sort of ships Destiny and Jonah Gallery